


Warm couch, lights and home

by Kirlena



Series: 12 days of wincestmas [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, M/M, movies - Freeform, wincestmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:57:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5455685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirlena/pseuds/Kirlena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sixth day of wincestmas!</p><p>Boys are in bunker, watching christmasy romantic comedies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm couch, lights and home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Draquete](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draquete/gifts).



"Sam, how can we watch this?" Dean asked, pointing at the screen, where people were having a Christmas party and two main characters were talking about their childhood memories, while making heart eyes at each other.

"Well, you chose" Sam replied. His head was laying on Dean's shoulder.

"I thought it would be good" his brother answered, taking a deep breath and moving a little bit.

"Don't move, it's comfortable" Sam protested.

"I'm not" Dean was sitting calmly again.

He smiled along with Sam when good joke was made on screen. Then ads came and Dean moved again. This time, Sam lifted his head and then his brother kissed him. Sam immediately kissed him back. When they finally broke, Dean was grinning.

"Happy that I moved?" he asked, kissing Sam's nose and cheeks.

"Very" younger man answered, connecting his lips with Dean's again. Movie started, but they didn't care.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for short story again, but I had bad day and I am writing this from my mobile. I hope you liked it anyway ^^


End file.
